


But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for

by exbex



Series: You May Be Right [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bondage, Collars, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spreader Bars, Tentacles, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one of Kent's tentacle fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for

**Author's Note:**

> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu.

Kent is staring up into eyes that have gone from gentle and teasing to predatory. Alexei’s tentacles seem to have multiplied in number. Kent has been forced to his knees, naked, tentacles wrapped around his ankles, keeping his legs spread. Two more tentacles are wrapped around his wrists, holding his arms out, and one tentacle is wrapped around his neck, not choking him, just snug enough to remind him, as if there were any way to forget, that he has no choice but to submit.

Kent gasps out a ‘please’ and Alexei responds by teasing his thigh with one more tentacle, and then the cleft of his ass, before penetrating him deeply enough to stroke at his prostate. 

Alexei’s cock rises, seemingly in response.

Kent blinks, breath ragged as he looks out at his most recent acquisitions. They look just mildly sinister, inert as they are laying on his bed. If Kent reaches out his left hand, he can grasp the spreader bar, hold it in his palm. If he reaches out his right hand, he can grasp a bondage collar, run his fingers over the leather. 

The last time Kent had skyped Alexei, he had described this latest fantasy in detail. Watching all six feet, four inches of his boyfriend stretch himself out, naked, and stroke his cock, gasping out Kent’s name as he came, had been nothing short of intoxicating.

The next day Kent had purchased the bar and collar. He had yet to inform Alexei of his wish to act out this particular fantasy, but he was confident that Alexei would be more than willing to indulge.

**

“What about safewords?” Alexei is turning the collar over and over in his hand, slowly. His face has his ‘serious, responsible boyfriend’ look, but the way he’s handling the collar betrays his interest.

“I’ll blink, really fast, if I need to stop.” Kent gives him his most seductive smile.

“How we make sure you don’t start hurting, in that position?”

“I won’t be kneeling for that long. I’m going to give you my best blowjob, and then you’ll come all over my face, and then you’ll take the cuffs off of my ankles and then I can get off my knees.” Kent slowly darts his tongue between his lips, a slow grin spreading across his face as he watches Alexei’s eyes widen.

**

Kent squirms on Alexei’s fingers. “Baby, you’re killing me.”

“Patience, Kenny. This not be fun if toy gets stuck. Trip to hospital embarrassing.”

Kent sighs, breathes. His breaths turn to whimpers as Alexei finally, slowly, slides the vibrator into him.

Alexei is also breathing harder as he helps Kent get to his knees on the pillows. Carefully he circles each ankle with a cuff. “You sure Kenny?”

“Yes,” Kent strangles. He had tried, haltingly, to explain why he wanted the spreader bar so badly, had described, as much as he could, the desire to be placed in such a submissive position. “Unless,” he continued, “unless it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, is okay.” Alexei secures the cuffs and then pushes himself to a standing position, circling back to stand in front of Kent.

Kent grins up at him. “You good Baby? Green?”

“Green,” Alexei replies, reaching out a hand to stroke Kent’s hair and the side of his face, pulling away only to finish undressing.

Kent closes his eyes, breathes deeply, and when he opens his eyes again Alexei is fully hard. Alexei reaches his hand out, hooks one finger into the metal ring in Kent’s collar, and tugs slightly.

“Take my wrists, Babe. Please.”

Alexei takes his wrists in both hands and Kent moans. He can feel the vibrations inside of him, the collar snug but not suffocating, can feel Alexei’s hands on his wrists, thumbs rubbing soft circles on his skin. He might actually come from this alone. He leans forward and takes Alexei into his mouth, teasing him with his tongue. He keeps his eyes trained on Alexei, who is already muttering things in Russian that Kent only understands partly, but he thinks he hears something like “you’ll be the end of me,” so he takes it as a good sign. He draws Alexei in as far as he can, reveling in the sensation of being fucked in both holes. Alexei is gasping, breathing intensifying until he pulls away, his grip on Kent’s wrists slipping just a little. Kent tilts his face up as much as possible to catch what he can as Alexei comes. Kent doesn’t know why it’s so important, just that he wants to be marked, somehow.

Alexei is cleaning off his face, next, and releasing his ankles from the cuffs. “Can you stand?” he asks, and Kent realizes that he had been a bit optimistic when he’d planned this out. With the vibrator still buzzing away in him and his knees feeling the floor, even through the pillows, he’s mired in a strange mix of pleasure and discomfort. He’s also lost his erection, and his hands are shaking just a little. He bites his lip as he removes the vibrator, pushing Alexei’s hands away gently. He’s unsteady when he finally gets to his feet, and Alexei’s previously blissful expression is slightly pinched in worry. “S’okay, just help me lay down,” Kent murmurs. 

Alexei spreads a towel out, and Kent sinks down onto it with a sigh.

“Want you to feel good Kenny,” Alexei murmurs as he leans down to place a kiss. He lingers, drawing out the kiss, and, spent as he is, Kent can’t keep himself from arching his back, hands gripping Alexei’s shoulders. Alexei places his hands on the bed, one hand on each side of Kent, and begins trailing kisses on Kent’s skin, starting at the base of his throat and moving slowly down his chest and abdomen, then shifting to Kent’s hip, then nuzzling the inside of his thigh. Kent’s cock quickly shows its interest, and finally Alexei draws it into his mouth, licking a long strip on the underside, then closing his lips around its girth, slowly sinking down in an attempt to take in as much as possible.

Kent whimpers, moans, gripping the sheets with both hands until he moves them to his head, tugging just slightly as his own hair. Alexei has moved his hands to Kent’s hips, holding him in place.

“Alexei,” Kent moans, “I’m gonna…” and Alexei continues to lick and suck his way right through Kent’s orgasm.


End file.
